The Closet
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Part of a series. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and a Hufflepuff get locked in a magic proof closet and must figure a way out... if they survive each others company.


**Closet**

It had been a normal Saturday morning at Hogwarts, but that had changed. A bunch of fifth years found themselves locked in a closet together. The closet in question was located in an isolated corridor passed the Hogwarts library. Harry and Ron had gone to the closet because Fred and George had told them they'd left a stash of food and drinks in there and they where welcome to enjoy them. Hermione had gone there with a Hufflepuff student she was helping in Transfigeration. They'd gone there because it was isolated and no one would keep bothering Hermione for help. Draco Malfoy was there, simply because he wanted a place to think and he'd unfortunately wound up in the non-magical closet. That's right, wands didn't work. So they'd been in there all of five minutes when it all started.

"You two better not eat all that candy. You have no idea how long we'll be in here." said Hermione as she continued to read.

"I'm fairly glad I didn't come here alone." muttered Draco as he looked at a bag of gummies.

"Why?" asked Harry, getting some drinks off the shelf.

"If I where here alone I'd eventually die alone, at least this was there's company... not good company.. but it'll do." said Draco.

"Thank you... for those... er I dont want to say kind words." said Harry giving him a drink.

"Butter beer?" asked the Hufflepuff, "How did they get that in here?"

"They had their ways." said Ron.

"Most likely illegal." muttered Hermione, "Delilah did you read page 567?"

"No." said the Hufflepuff, Delilah.

"Why not?"

"I'm locked in a closet." said Delilah, "School work is at the bottom of my concerns right now."

"Fair point, but you best have that essay done, it's worth a lot of points." said Hermione putting her book down.

--

"Harry, got any 8's?" asked Ron.

"Go fish. Malfoy, got any 2's?"

"NO! For the last time I'm not playing." said Draco from where he lay away from the group, on crates.

"You only quite because you lost seven games." said Ron.

"Shut up Weasley." said Draco.

"Sore loser." muttered Delilah.

"Fine, Dane. Got any 2's."

"Go fish Potter."

--

"... This is highly boring." said Draco, looking over at Harry and Ron's chess game.

"I agree. Malfoy, why don't you read Dane's book?" asked Hermione from where she sat on a bucket reading.

"I thought she was doing her essay?" asked Draco, unmoving.

"She fell asleep fifteen minutes ago." said Harry as he pointed to the non-moving form in the corner.

--

POP

"..."

POP

"..."

POP

"MUST YOU?!" yelled Malfoy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped out of their slumber.

"Must I what?" asked Delilah, looking over from where she'd been writing on a muggle notebook.

"Chew and blow that horrid gum!" yelled Malfoy, "It's POP, chew, POP, chew. It is highly annoying."

"So it bothers you?" asked Dane.

"Yes."

"..." silence.

POP!!

"DAMN IT!"

--

"Dane?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes?"

"I don't remember ever seeing you before."

"I've gone here for five years with you. You are in my Astronomy class and you where in my Divination class." sighed Delilah.

"Are you two STILL babbling?" asked Ron in a yawn.

"He thinks you would kill him in his sleep. I took a nap." said Delilah.

"He's right... I would have." said Ron.

"Ron." said Hermione, throwing a box of every flavor beans at his head.

"Ow." he picked them up muttering to himself.

"How long have we been in here?" asked Harry, rubbing his neck.

"Ten hours, 22 minutes, and 23 seconds." said Draco without so much as a glance at his watch.

"So it's still Saturday?" asked Ron.

"For the next twelve minutes." said Harry looking at his watch.

"Delilah, the essay?" asked Hermione.

"I finished it." said Delilah with a smile, she blew a bubble with her gum.

"FOUL MUDLBLOOD!" yelled Draco, which earned many glares and a few jinxes.

--

"Potter, kindly remove your arse from my face." said Draco as Harry was standing on his crate.

"Stop looking and it wont be." said Harry from where he was digging through boxes on the self.

"What the... POTTER!" Harry had decided Draco made an appropriate step stool as his foot was on his shoulder.

"Stop moving, I think I found a way out... STOP!" Draco was trying to get him off.

"OW!" Draco, due to his moving had a Harry fall on him.

"It's your fault." said Harry as he rubbed his head and got off Draco's back.

"There is such a thing as asking. Or is that too advanced for your civilization skills." said Draco as he go up.

"Would you have said yes?" asked Hermione, eyes wide.

"No. This is a new shirt." said Draco.

"You can wash it." said Delilah.

"Principal matter. Your not used to the way we work." said Ron, "It's nag, nag, complain, bitch and moan, and then a possible helping hand."

"The helping is a rarity, but yes." said Draco.

"If you want out..." Harry was back up on the crate.

"Make Weasel do it." said Draco, scooting away.

"Then get off your crate." said Ron, putting down his candy wand.

"No." said Draco.

POP

"DAMN IT!"

"I'll keep doing this until you get off the crate." she began an annoying chew and pop tango.

"Fine, just stop that infernal chewing." barked Draco, and Harry stepped on his shoulder, "Wait. I didn't agree.. OW!"

"Sorry." said Harry, with a nervous grin.

"One day Potter... One day... OW!" Draco glared up at him, "Gaining some weight there Potter."

"Are you calling me fat?" asked Harry, making sure to add more weight.

"No. You just don't... OW!... YES, YES I AM! GET OFF ME YOU HIPPOGRIFF!"

"Done." said Harry, who had now crawled onto the top shelf.

"Now what's your idea Harry?" asked Ron.

"Oh, the vent?! Brilliant Harry." said Hermione with a large grin.

"Keep it in your pants Granger." growled Draco, who was promptly hexed.

--

Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Delilah sat patiently as Harry crawled into the vent, tying a candy rope to his leg and traveling a way. Draco looked at the rope in wonder and jumped when Ron started whispering to the girls. They where planning something, and Draco suddenly wished Harry was back. He felt unsafe with these three, at least Harry was trustworthy. He sat up and watched them and as Ron pulled out his wand, Draco yanked the candy rope hard.

"OWW!!" Harry popped back through the vent opening looking venomous, "WHO THE HELL..."

"I did." Draco's hand shot up before anyone could point, "They where planning something."

"I was going to yank the rope and blame Malfoy." laughed Ron.

"..." Harry hexed Ron and continued back into the vent.

"Bloody Hell! He pulled the rope!" yelled Ron, but Harry just mumbled.

"Mine was out of fear, not amusement." said Draco.

"He does have a point." said Hermione, Delilah nodded.

POP

"..."

POP

POP

POP

"I hate all three of you." said Draco, looking at the three across the room.

--

Harry led the group through the vent system. He had a good idea of the twists and turns of the vent. They would eventually end up near the Great Hall if they had just taken the right turn. He could hear Ron and Hermione talking about cramped spaces and then Harry picked up on the farther conversation and blanched.

"Stop staring at my arse." Delilah sounded furious.

"How can I not, it's huge. I can't see any..." Draco's snotty remark was cut off by what sounded like a foot hitting him.

"Guys, can you not kill eachAHHHHHHH!" Harry tumbled down an open vent, everyone else falling as well.

Harry veered off down a different tunnel, as did everyone else. He flew out of an end pipe and landed on stone and water. He grumbled and got up to look around. This was way too familiar. He heard Ron and Hermione tumble out two other tunnels. Harry was standing as Draco flew out next to him and got up, but was promptly taken down by a flying Delilah.

"Sorry! Oh, it's you... At least your good for something." said Delilah, getting up and making a point to step on him.

"Mud-blood filth." growled Draco in a defeated tone, as he got up.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"I said.. MUD..."

"Muddy shirt. It's filthy." said Harry, not wanting too much conflict.

"Where are we?" asked Delilah, looking at the stone pillars and the giant statue.

"Chamber of Secrets." said Harry, looking at the corpse of the Basilisk.

"Whoa." Draco had become highly fascinated with the statue, but fled away from the corpse.

"So that things fangs are still lethal?" asked Ron, looking at it.

"Yeah." said Harry, "This way... RON!"

"I was only joking." Ron dropped the fang he'd been floating above Draco's head.

"Homicidal bastard." said Draco, moving away swiftly.

"Ron, you stay where I can see you." said Harry, bitterly.

"Yes mother." said Ron, rolling his eyes and walking up by Harry.

"Really Ron, so imature... and dangerous." said Hermione, yanking him by the arm.

"You can see who the parents are in that family." muttered Delilah, as Ron got scolded by Harry.

"..." Draco's face was still pale and wide eyed, "H-He was going to kill me."

--

"So now what oh chosen one." said Draco looking up the long tunnel to the bathroom exit.

"I'm still thinking." said Harry, sitting on the animal bones in deep thought.

"That's rare... does it hurt?" asked Draco.

"Shhh."

"This could take a while." said Draco, and he leaned against the wall.

--

"AHHHHHHH RAT!!" Draco was running around the group.

"Someone get rid of the problem." said Harry, rubbing his head.

"I tried, you told me to drop the fang." said Ron.

"RONALD!" Hermione hit him upside the head.

--

"SPIDER!! HELP!!" Ron was now running around the group.

"I am not helping him after he put the rat down my shirt." said Draco as everyone looked at him.

"Revenge is bitter sweet Malfoy." said Harry, and Draco smirked as Harry gave a wink.

--

"DAMN IT!! I HATE ALL OF YOU!!" Ron was now yanking his shirts off as everyone laughed.

"Weasley, I didn't put the spider in your shirt. . . I should have." said Draco, watching it, "No one but Granger wants to see you naked."

"..." Hermione's face was bright red.

"Funny though." said Harry, as he watched and irate Ron.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Ron lunged at Draco, who ran to the other side of Harry to use him as a shield.

"Ron, it was my idea." said Harry as he blocked Draco.

--

"Idea?" asked Hermione as Harry jumped up.

"No, something poked me." said Harry looking at the bones.

"Sorry. I was kicking the bones, must have shifted." said Delilah, sitting on a large animal skull.

"... THAT'S IT!" Harry looked at the skull and yanked it out from under Delilah.

POP

"WHY?!" Draco snapped at Delilah.

"I thought you went to sleep?" asked Harry looking at where Draco had lodged himself in a tunnel across from them.

"I was until..."

POP

"that.."

POP

"ANNOYING OBNOXIOUS HUFFLEPUFF MUD-BLOOD WOKE ME UP!"

"..." the room was silent as Draco glared at everyone.

"IF ONE MORE PERSON EVEN LOOKS AT ME WRONG, I WILL KILL THEM!"

"Draco..." Harry said calmly as he walked over to him.

"WHAT?!... what the hell are you doing..." Harry had hugged him.

"You need to just calm down." said Harry, who then went back to the skull.

--

"Glad we kept the rope... good it's latched." said Harry as the skull tightened around the bars and he yanked on the rope.

"So... what we climb?" asked Delilah.

"Can tell your a Hufflepuff. No you twit we hang ourselves one by one." said Draco dripping with sarcasm.

"Harry, is that really your plan?" asked Ron, eyes wide.

"..." was the response from everyone.

"... the word your looking for is... Anyways." said Draco, turning back to Harry.

"Yes we climb." said Harry and he began to climb the rope.

--

They left the bathroom. They where dirty, smelly, tired, and annoyed. Harry looked at everyone, they could all use a bath, but somehow he failed to see that happening, as it was four in the morning now and they where out after hours. He had missed and Oclamency lesson and would have to face Snape in the morning. How to explain... he had no idea.

"I am going to the bath." muttered Draco, Delilah blew a bubble and he yanked the gum out of her mouth, "Blow a bubble now."

"..."

"On the edge a bit?" asked Ron.

"Get bent Weasley." Draco went to walk away, but then they all froze.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" Snape's voice rang in the darkness.

"..."

"You missed your lesson Potter."

"..."

"Why are you with the Trio and this girl?"

"Get bent." Draco stomped off, everyone stared in shock.

"Professor, we got locked in a closet..." Hermione was cut off.

"In the girl's bathroom?" asked Snape, glaring off towards where Draco had stomped off.

"No, passed the library. We climbed through a vent and into the chamber of secrets, we them used an animal skull and a rope to climb..." Harry was cut off.

"You have wands do you not... did you say passed the library?"

"Yes." said Delilah.

"Third door down?"

"Yes." said Ron.

"Carry on." and Snape walked off.

"...very awkward." said Harry, and they left.

**END**

This is a series...


End file.
